Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (anime)
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls is an anime adaptation of the manga series of the same name produced by . The series was first announced in September, 2014, when Okayado ran a series of polls asking what readers would want to see in an anime adaptation. This was followed up in March, 2014, by the announcement that a television series would begin airing on July 8th, 2015, in Japan on Tokyo MX, SUN, KBS, BS11, and AT-X. Following the completion of the television series, the series was re-released on Blu-ray featuring re-edited scenes that revealed uncensored material that could not be legally shown on daytime television 1. The series, directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, is animated by the animation studio Lerche. The english translation of the series is conducted by , with Kyle Jones as director, Shannon Reed as assistant director and Katelyn Barr co-writing the english script. Sentai Filmworks released the series on Blu-ray Disc, DVD, and premium edition Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo pack on July 25. The premium edition includes a soundtrack, pin-up art book, poster, lenticular card, stickers, and bestiary art cards. Episode List Staff *'Direction:' Tatsuya Yoshihara (Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san, Yoru no Yatterman) *'Series Composition & Screenplay:' Kazuyuki Fudeyasu (Ben-To, Yoru no Yatterman) *'Animation Direction:' Tatsuya Sunagawa (Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san) and Shunji Akasaka *'Character Design:' Tatsuya Sunagawa *'Assistant Character Design:' Shunji Akasaka *'Sound Direction:' Hiroto Morishita *'Music:' manzo and Hiroaki Tsutsumi (Ao Haru Ride, Joshiraku) *'Animation:' Lerche (Assassination Classroom) and Seva *'Voices:' **'See: Monster Musume Voice Cast' Gallery File:AkihabaraBanner.png File:Xwv1YK8.jpg File:MonmusuMerch1.png File:MonmusuMerch2.png File:MonmusuMerch3.png File:AnimePoster.jpg File:AnimePoster2.png File:AnimePoster1.jpg File:AnimePoster2.jpg File:AnimePoster3.jpg File:AnimePoster4.jpg File:AnimePoster5.jpg File:AnimePoster7.jpg File:AnimePoster8.jpg File:MonmusuEpisode162.jpg File:MonmusuEpisode163.jpg File:PapiCentoreaMiiaEyeCatch.png monster-musume-wallpaper-349x500.jpg monmusu_takaya_sunagawa.jpg 1521838088483.jpg Concept Art File:AnimeKimihitoDesign.jpg File:KimihitoConcept.png File:AnimeCentoreaDesigns.png File:AnimeMiiaDesigns.jpg File:AnimePapiDesigns.jpg File:AnimeArachneDesigns.jpg File:AnimeMerouneDesigns.jpg File:Tumblr nojwjtUKNr1sqqtwzo2 1280.jpg File:AnimeSmithDesigns.jpg File:AnimeZombinaDesign.jpg File:AnimeManakoDesign.jpg File:AnimeTioshinaDesign.jpg File:AnimeDoppleDesign.jpg File:5b1802c6d59ca2a05cec6949bf574d4a.jpg File:197cd5265101bdb3fc3d550b666f64e0.jpg File:C10212d83cd9d9fded9caa2acc9ae4e1.jpg File:7ca5afbf536e0e5068be79bf4d2a4d47.jpg File:Storyboard1.png File:Storyboard2.png File:Storyboard3.png File:Storyboard4.png MomMusu height scale.jpg Volume Gallery File:91j8JEHttLSL1500.jpg|Volume 1 JP Release File:MED-DVD2-29181.jpg|Volume 2 JP Release File:MED-DVD2-29182.jpg|Volume 3 JP Release 813fTxrZnLSL1500.jpg|Volume 4 JP Release 91Nciqo06LSL1500.jpg|Volume 6 JP Release 5f8f49accd17aa889730ee9ea8db3ab21490130413 full.png|Limited Edition NA Release 616fe195c6d5c4f73ce8ec2b301655c91490130435 full.jpg|Limited Edition NA Release ZEp89CW.jpg Volume Release Dates Trivia *The opening theme song, titled "Saikōsoku Fall in Love", is performed by the voice actresses for Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero, and Rachnera; and the closing song, "Hey! Smith!!", is performed by the voice actresses for Ms. Smith, Manako, Tionishia, Zombina, and Doppel. *Episode 7 swapped these two songs, to match the theme of MON's debut in the anime. *The anime also used the insert song "Everyday Kemomimi (Everyday Animal Ears)", with lyrics by Aiko Nakano and composed by Fruit Juice 100%, in Episode 1. *In addition to the television anime, the MonMusume Channel on the Niconico service streams Hobo Mainichi OO! Namappoi Dōga (Almost Daily OO! Sort of Live Video), anime shorts that offer a candid look at the daily lives of each of the monster girls. *As part of a fan event for the anime series at Asagaya Loft in Suginami, Tokyo, where the full version of episode six was to be screened (featuring the episode where Papi lays an egg), visitors were given their own ; a disposable male masturbation aid that comes in nine varieties. Visitors that didn't meet the age requirement received a bromide poster instead. *The release of the NA Limited Edition boxset was so popular that Sentai Filmworks had trouble delivering all of the preorders on the prescribed date. *The U.K. Limited Edition lacked the Pin Up Art Book, Poster, Lenticular Card, Stickers & had a different outer box art. See Also *Monster Musume Voice Cast *Monster Musume Cameo List Links *MonMusu Website *MonMusu Twitter *Website name not yet identified Dvd and Blu-Ray information and merchandise * Otaku Tale Blu-Ray Information. Category:Anime